Beyblade with Elemental Flower
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: Well what would happen if you added a new Beyblade team, just full of girls, and what happens when they met Beybreaker, what will they will there be love in the air or something. Kai/OC, Ray/OC, Max/OC, Tala/OC Bryan/OC, Tyson/OC. Hiro/OC later on
1. Meeting the Girls

**This was made by mysef and gemgemchan. It has our own OC paired up with the characters from Beyblade. Basically we have our own characters coming into the story while series 1 of beyblade is happening. Hope you will enjoy it**

**Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao**

**I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny have gone to the BBA reception at the hotel. Tyson wants to know if there's anyway he could find Robert and go up against him again. Max sees a picture on the wall in the reception.

"Hey isn't that Robert?" Max said pointing to a photograph which was behind the receptionist.

"Really?! Where?!" Tyson shouted looking around the room for Robert. Tyson finally saw Max pointing at the picture "oh" Tyson said in disappointment.

Tyson walked over to the receptionist and asked "Hey, erm that's Robert right Miss. So who's that girl and guy in the picture with 'em?"

"Hmm" the receptionist puzzled with confusion, until she noticed Max still pointing at the picture who had a stiff arm from the pointing. "Oh, that's Lady Hikari and Master Johnny McGregor with Master Robert."

"Hikari and Johnny McGregor?" said Ray with a confused expression on his face.

Tyson had formed an idea in his, which was kind of surprising considering his brain level ability. "hey, guys what if we went and find and those two guys in the picture with Robert, that way we might be able to find Robert through those guys!" Tyson said with complete confidence.

"That's, not a bad idea Tyson" Kenny replied to Tyson's "genius streak"

"hn, amazed that some of the space in your brain has room to think other than just think about food" Kai told Tyson with a smirk.

Tyson began to grow an anime vein and started to go red in the face with angry.

"Hey calm down Tyson" Kenny tried to keep Tyson from exploding from angry. "I think that it maybe a good idea" Kenny finally got Tyson to calm down a bit.

"erm, Miss" began Ray " where would those too other guys in the photo be at this moment?"

"hmm" She looked up at Ray and saw Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson all pointing at the photo. "oh, Master Johnny I believe is out of this country at this moment in time, however Hikari would still be around here somewhere"

"where could we find her then" Max asked, for some reason still pointing at the photo with a painfully expression on his face.

"I'm not too sure where she would be right now, must likely with her team."

"Team?" Kai asked

"Oh yes, Hikari is leader of the Elemental Flower team, the UK champions!"

"Champions?!, you mean bladers" Tyson asked with excitement

"Yes!" The receptionist answered with a happy expression receptionist thinking _"how dumb can you be"_

"alright then guys let's go find them!" Tyson said joyfully running out of the door already

"Does he even know where he is going?" Max said with a sweatdrop

"My guess is "no" Answered Kenny

The rest of the group sighed and ran after Tyson. Kai however decided to walk instead.

Hikari, Fifi, Liz and Rina are all outside a café sitting around one of the tables.

"Come on! Let's do it, it will be fun!" said a little girl. The little girl had a light pinky purple long straight hair, wearing a little white summer dress and a straw hat.

"I'm not too sure Fifi if that would be the best of ideas, remember what happened last time" said a girl called Liz. She had tall girl with long purple hair and wearing a purple dress. She seemed to be the more serious type of person in the group.

"Don't worry, don't worry" replied Hikari waving her hand up and down. Hikari thinking _I don't want my hair dyed again, I like my hair colour TTTT_

Hikari had long brown hair in two separated pig tails, wearing a Chinese sort of dress.

Hikari got her mobile phone out and started dialling the numbers, while Fifi looked with joy moving in closer to Hikari so she could hear and Liz looking worried but remained seated.

Hikari phoned Johnny and waited till he picked up. Fifi was jumping up and down with excitement. Rina a girl with black hair tied in a high pony tail with a white ribbon, wearing a black top and brown skirt walked over to Fifi from her seat and hit Fifi over her head with her fists.

"Owwwwww! " Fifi complained rubbing her head. Rina put her index finger to her lips and shhhed Fifi. Fifi stopped complaining but continued rubbing her head.

"Hello" Came a strong Scottish male accent from the other end of Hikari's mobile phone.

"Johnny no puede ganar againest Robert beyblade en una batalla o en el ajedrez, Hahaha!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS THIS? HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" Johnny shouted and ranted down the phone. Hikari simple pressed the cancelled button on her phone.

"Yup, I'm going to be in trouble next time I see him!"

Fifi and Hikari started laughing while Rina and Liz slightly giggled.

Tyson and the others were walking down a street full of shopping stores and cafes.

Tyson stomach suddenly started to grow from hungry.

"Tyson, don't tell me your still hungry, we only ate this morning" Kenny said with slight embarrassment.

"Hey, that was an hour ago!"

"And you're still hungry." Ray said plainly.

Tyson's stomach began rumbling again. Tyson held his hands around his stomach. "Hey what about we all go eat at one of these cafes!" Tyson started to run towards the cafes

"And who would be paying for the meal exactly?" Kenny asked.

"You of course" said Tyson as he ran off. The others followed him, Kenny with less motivation.

While Tyson was running he saw a group of people running in his direction. Tyson stopped immediately, thinking they were fans running towards him.

"Hey, fans" Tyson rubbing the back of his head. The fans ran passed Tyson and headed towards one of the cafes in front of him.

"Huh" Tyson said with confusion. Tyson started to walk into the café where the group of fans had run into. The group of fans were gathered around a table within the café, Tyson tried to see through the group but because he was short it was a little bit hard.

The group of 8 people gathered around the café table were shouting out "please sign" and "thank you" and even one dude said "I love you Hikari" The group suddenly turned around and a unexpected Tyson was ran over by the group of fans leaving the café. The rest of the blade/breakers had just arrived at the cafes when they saw a run over Tyson lying on the floor all bruised and with foot prints over him.

"What happened" groaned Tyson getting up from the floor with the help from Kenny and Max.

Ray looked up pass Tyson and saw the bunch of girls sitting up the café table chatting and laughing. "Hey, isn't that Hikari Tyson?"

Tyson looked up at Ray and then turned his head to the direction Ray was looking in. Tyson saw Hikari and speeded over towards the table.

"Where's Robert!" shouted out Tyson to Hikari, who looked up at Tyson with a confused expression.

"Que?" said Hikari

Tyson gave her a really weird look as if to say "what"

Fifi laughed and Rina hit her over the head again. The blade/breakers all grew sweat drops at Rina and Fifi's actions.

"What do you want?" Asked Liz with a serious expression

Hikari gave a pouty expression to Liz thinking _why did you ruin my fun?_

Ray then said "could you help us find Robert, we saw an image of you Robert and Johnny."

Hikari thinking to herself _Dammit! What picture, crap, crap, Dammit can't remember. Is it one of Johnny's tricks?_

Hikari turn her back slightly to the blade/ breakers shaking her fists with frustration and having an angry face expression "I'll get you for this ototo"

"What?" Tyson said blankly.

"Will you help us?" Ray asked

"Hmm. On one condition" began Hikari now facing the group. "One of you has to beat me in a beybattle!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Tyson said more than happily.

"Erm, Tyson your beyblade is still ruined from the battle with Robert."

"You were beating by Robert?" Asked Fifi

"Yeah, pretty badly too" replied Max

"Hey! Not cool man!" shouted Tyson. Max waving his hand back and forth as in a "don't worry" expression.

"There's no point in telling you where Robert is since you guys won't even be able to beat him anyways" Rina said blankly

"Say what!" Tyson said starting to get annoyed

"Like she said" Liz started "You'll be beating easier"

"No I won't, I'll make sure of it!"

"Prove it" said Fifi

"My blade's trashed so I can't" Tyson replied looking sad.

"I'll do it" Said Ray confidently.

"Your on, but ya gonna lose"

"Erm... We need a stadium, cuz will" Fifi looks around seeing the group of fans looking for them.

"Ah. Off to Claire's then!" Hikari said wanting to get away from the fans.

The group began to walking. Tyson was slightly confused over what they meant.

"Who's Claire?" asked Max, getting to ask the question before Tyson could

"She lives near by and has her own private stadium. It's helpful in situations like these" Answered Rina.

Please rate and review!


	2. Ray Vs Hikari and a stay at Claire

**This was made by mysef and gemgemchan. It has our own OC paired up with the characters from Beyblade. Basically we have our own characters coming into the story while series 1 of beyblade is happening. Hope you will enjoy it**

**Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao**

**I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

Outside Claire's mansion, the bladebreakers and the Elemental Flower teams was outside the mansion's gate.

"Wow" Tyson and Max said in amazement at the same time.

"Ha. Hikari' mansion is wayyy bigger than this!" Fifi was boosting and had her hands on her hips. Rina comes over and hits Fifi on the head.

"Are you trying to give me brain damage!" Rina just smiled and nodded her head. Fifi grew an anime vein, while Max pats Fifi on the back.

"Claire, can ya open up the gate please!" Hikari said cheerfully

The gate door opened and the group walked up the path into the house. When they reached the house the butler opened the door and explained that Claire was in the back garden. Hikari and the rest of the group walked into the house and headed towards the back of the garden. While walking through the house Tyson, Max and Kenny were looking around amazed at the size of the place. While Kai and Ray just looked around. They finally made there way into the garden where they found a girl with long ginger/ brown coloured hair and wearing jeans and a top. She was blading in her beystadium at the time.

"Claire!!" Fifi ran at Claire and sort of hugged and jumped at her making Claire fall to the ground.

"Fifi, why did you have to do that?"

"cuz your back was too us, perfect time to strike a sneak attack!"

Claire gave an annoyed expression but changed when she saw Hikari walking up towards Claire. "Hi Cap!" Claire said happily

_Why must she use that name?!_ "Yo, Claire!"

"Cap?" Asked Max with curiosity

"Its short for Captain" Hikari replied. "But I don't like being called that!" Hikari had tears running down her face. Claire poke out her tongue.

"Claire, we need to use your stadium for a while" Liz said straight forward.

"huh?"

"That doofus thinks he can beat Hikari" Rina said coldly pointing her finger at Ray

"ha, you'll regret saying that when I beat her"

"You wish. I'm the captain of the UK champions. You think you can beat me?"

"yes" Tyson said nodding along.

Everyone looks at him with an Oo look on their faces. Tyson started to feel even smaller than usually.

"Least I have a blade." Hikari said blankly.

Tyson became smaller and then pouted, going into his own little corner "No one understands me..."

Everyone turns away from him and heads towards the beystadium. Fifi gets off Claire and Claire walks to one side. Rina, Liz, Max, Kenny and Kai also go to the sides of the stadium. Ray and Hikari got into position. Ray looks back at Tyson seeing him still sitting in the corner. Ray has an annoyed expression but then turns his attention back to the beystadium.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" Tyson's ears twitched to this and ran over to the stadium. Their beyblades hit the stadium at top speed. All a sudden a rumble could be heard from the sky. Hikari and Ray's blades clashed together.

"Not half bad Ray, but to beat me you have to be even stronger"

"Not a problem"

Rain began pouring down from the sky. The blades continued to battle against each other.

"erm, the stadium is feeling up with water" said Max " shouldn't we stop?"

"nah we're used to it its called lovely British weather"

"You British have a weird taste in stuff" said Tyson

The elemental flower team turned around and stared at Tyson. _He does realize that's sacaraium doesn't he?_

The stadium began to get more and more water into it.

"Claire, press the button please" Shouted Hikari too Claire.

Claire ran over to where the button was, which was next to where Kai was standing. She noticed Kai and stopped for a moment wondering why he was here. She turned to the button and pressed it. Kai looked at Claire and something in the back of his mind pulsed but he couldn't think what exactly it was except that he saw this girl before.

The button Claire pressed made the water in the beystadium drained through the little holes in the beystadium.

"Come on Driger!"

"Go Hintal!"

The two beyblades collide together with their two bitbeast coming out of their beyblades. Hikari's white Tiger was hugged compared to Ray's Driger.

"Still thinking you're gonna win?"

"Driger, tiger claw attack!"

Hikari's blade dodged the attack.

"What!" Ray said dazzled by how fast her blade moved out of the way.

"White lighting!" shouted Hikari

A powerful bolt of lighting came from Hintal. Driger and Hintal continued to attack straight on. Their blades both got hit out of the stadium by each other at the same time.

"It's a draw!" Rina said.

The rain had gotten extremely heavy by now. The bladebreakers were moaning about the rain.

"Ah crap!" Tyson said trying to cover his hair even though he was wearing a hat.

"Ahhh, what's the matter. Getting your hair wet?" Liz said with a smirk.

The butler had opened up the back garden door and waves them over, suggesting them to come inside the house.

When they got into the house the butler offered them towels to help them dry off.

"Can't believe you had a draw" Rina said

"I didn't want to be too hard on him." Hikari said sitting down drying her hair

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked puzzled

Fifi ran over to the group and explained that "Ha! Hikari only used half her power!"

Hikari stood up and walked over to Fifi and said sweetly to Fifi "Fifi.."

"neeeehhhh…" Fifi said covering her head with her hands

Hikari wacked Fifi on the back of her head

Ray was looking slightly depressed over the last battle. Tyson was staring at Ray a little annoyed that he didn't win but in stead he told Ray that "it was a good match Ray."

Ray remained quiet for a while. "Sorry Tyson"

"Hey, a draw is just as good as a win!"

The butler came in "Dinner is served young masters and Ladies"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson said happily as if the last battle never happened. Tyson ran into the dining room, the others followed.

Tyson was over joyed with the amount of food laid on the table. So much that he had sparkles in his eyes. Tyson sat down at the dining table and was helping himself to the food on the table. The others came in and sat down as well.

"Is he always like that?" Rina asked as she saw Tyson stuffing his face with food

All the bladebreakers had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Max replied "yeah.."

The rest of the group started to help themselves. Apart from Hikari who was still drying her hair.

"Geez, there's a lot of food here. How do you pay the bills? Your parents must be rich huh Claire?"

Claire looks sadly to the ground, and then stood up quietly and left the room. Everyone watches Claire leaving the room then they turn their heads back at Tyson. Rina had grew a large anime vein on her head. She walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen bringing back a frying pan with her and looked evilly at Tyson who gulped slowly and backed away from Rina. Rina started chasing Tyson around the dining table with the frying pan trying to hit him over the head. While everyone else just sat there finishing off their meals.

Kai stood up and started to walk out of the room while passing Hikari who finally finished off drying her hair. Hikari looked at the situation in the room and saw Tyson getting hit on the head with a frying pan, while Liz and Fifi started laughing.

"What the hell! Why do you do that huh?!" complained Tyson rubbing his head

"You're an idiot ya know!"

Max and Ray looked puzzled. Kai looked back at Rina and Tyson.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You mentioned her parents, BAKA!" Rina whacks the frying pan on his head again.

Hikari heard this as did Kai, Max and Ray.

"What?" Tyson said innocently.

Hikari walked over to Tyson and explained "Claire lost her parents when she was 5. She doesn't like to be reminded of her parents because of what happened."

"Hm, well I guess I have something in common with her then" Tyson said

"Don't compare yourself to Claire." Liz said to Tyson bluntly.

Tyson looked at Liz confused.

Hikari turned and walked towards the doorway where Kai was still standing. "**You** have more in common with Claire than you think" she then continued to walk out of the room while Kai was glaring at her back.

Hikari saw Claire about to walk up the stairs. "You alright, Claire?"

Claire nodded and gave a small smile to Hikari to reinsure her. Claire continued to walk up the stairs. Hikari walked across the hall to the room opposite the dining room.

Kai walked out of the doorway of the dining room and saw Claire on the stairs.

"Where do I know you from?" Kai asked Claire.

Claire stopped walking up the stairs and turned around. She had tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Have you really forgotten about me?" Claire replied with a tear dripping down the side of her check. Claire carried on walking back up the stairs. Kai watched her, confused to what she meant as he tried to remember. Hakari had the door open slightly and listen to what was being said,

"Time for being Match-Maker and not only with Claire and Kai, but also with the others'' She said to herself, with a mischief smile.

Hikari left the room she was in, and head back into the dining room, to see that Rina was still beating Tyson with the frying pan, " What happen this time'' Hikari asked,

" Long story short, Rina changed direction, Tyson trip and fall on top of her'' Fifi said to Hikari

Few hours later both teams were sitting in the living room, chatting to each other and Fifi came in with a new ice pack for Tyson. Max was watching Fifi as she gave Tyson a new ice pack and Ray was watching Rina to make sure she didn't attack Tyson, with another frying pan. Liz and Kenny were sitting on the couch talking to each other about beyblade and fighting styles. Hikari was looking out of the window at the dark sky, "_Won't be going home tonight" _She thought to herself.

Hikari got off the window sit and head out of the living room, to go and see how Claire was fairing up. As she left the room, she bumped into Kai, and muttered a sorry, and was about to leave then Kai asked her something.

"What did you mean by that comment you made'' Kai asked her

"What comment, I don't remember making a comment to you'' Hikari to him with a confused face.

"The comment that you made about me having more in common with Claire'' Kai said to her

Hikari shook her head and then walked away from Kai, heading to the stairs and stopped for moment, " You have to remember your own past first, before going into someone else'' Hikari said to him, and then walked up the stairs

"What'' Kai said to her, in a loud voice, being even more confused then he was before.

Hikari got up the stairs and then head to Claire room that was at the end of the hallway. When she got to Claire room she knocks on her door and waited for an answer before entering, "You coming downstairs" Hikari said to her

"Yer, sure" Claire said to her, getting off her bed and then exited her room. Both Hikari and Claire walked downstairs and headed into the living. When Kai saw both of them walk in to the room, he gave Hikari a glared, who returns it with an innocent smile, as if she didn't know anything. Everyone turns their heads and stared at both Hikari and Claire as they entered the room.

"Guess what peeps, you can stay the night'' Hikari said, to them, given them the thumbs up pose. Claire just nodded her head to them, avoiding eye contract with Kai.

In the morning of the following day, both teams were in front of Claire's Mansion, as the Bladebreakers were about to leave so they could get to the train station so they can get on broad the Euro star to France.

" Once you get to France, make sure you look for a guy called Oliver, He knows Robert quiet well, so he might be able to tell you where he is'' Hikari said to the guys.

"Why you telling us this now'' Max said to her

"Considering that Ray was able to get a draw with Hikari, it's show how strong your team is'' Liz said to them

" Ya see, we sort of went up against them and lost, so anyone who can tie with Hikari must have some power, so maybe you guys might be able to beat Majestics'' Fifi said with a sweat-drop. The rest of the Bladebreakers had a 'WTF'face, while Tyson was completely out of it.

"Here" said Hikari walking over to Ray, this should help your defence more.

Ray took and defence ring "thanks Hikari!"

Rina shove an attack ring into Tyson's hand.

"What's this for?" asked Tyson

Rina turned her head to the side and slightly blushed with embarrassment. "Your blade is broke, right. This should help you"

Tyson looked down at the attack ring "Thanks!" he said smiling. "This should help us beat Robert and those horror movie freaks!"

Rina turned her head, and hit Tyson over the head.

"Wha, what was that for?!" Tyson complained

"Don't dis my brothers!" Rina shouted hitting Tyson again

"What do you mean?" asked Max

"Lupinex and Sanguinex are my brothers!"

"There your brothers! No wonder you're so violent" Tyson said

Rina got an anime vein. Tyson knew what was coming so he decided to hide behind Ray and Max, knowing that Kai wouldn't do anything to help him out.

The bladebreakers said there farewells and started walking down the path to the mansion gate.

"BYE BYE!!" Fifi shouted while waving

Max turned around and waved back smiling

"Don't lose this time Tyson, or I'll hit ya!"

Tyson started to walk a little bit more faster than the others.

"We'll sure to see you again" Liz said

Ray gave a nervous laugh.

Kai looked back at Claire, Claire just stood still next to Hikari outside the mansion. This time giving eye contact back to Kai. Kai still wondering about where he had seen her before.

Claire turns to Hikari and asks "Do you think that they are really that powerful to beat Robert and the others?"

Hikari looked at Claire and then back at the bladebreakers leaving. "Yeah, I do"

* * *

**Please rate and review**


	3. A trip abroad

**This was made by mysef and gemgemchan. It has our own OC paired up with the characters from Beyblade. Basically we have our own characters coming into the story while series 1 of beyblade is happening. Hope you will enjoy it**

**Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao**

**I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

Time skip- 2 weeks later at Robert's castle in Germany.

The day after Kai's defeat against Johnny. The bladebreakers (Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny) come down the stairs from their bedroom. While walking to the Robert's kitchen (they're planning to eat a lot of food) they could hear shouting from the living room. The bladebreakers peek their heads around the corner into the living room seeing Hikari and Johnny going at each other with words.

"Isn't that..." Max started

…Hikari" Ray finished

Hikari and Johnny noticed them peeking through the doorway.

"Hi!" Hikari said with a smile.

Johnny was pouting. Hikari looked to her left to see Johnny pouting, to which she hit him over the head with a nearby book.

"Stop pouting, you're not a four year old!"

Johnny rubbed his head "I thought older siblings were meant to protect their younger sibling'' Johnny said to her

"SIBLINGS!" shouted Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny at the same time.

"What did you think we were?" Hikari and Johnny replied.

The bladebreakers were frozen solid with utter confusion.

Fifi ran over from behind the bladebreakers and ended up jumping on Max. This causing Max to fall over backwards and making Tyson, Ray and Kenny fall to the ground as well.

Hikari had an annoyed expression on her face as she was thinking how Fifi had gotten on the elemental flower team.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Tyson shouted pointing at Hikari and Fifi.

Rina entered the room followed by Liz.

"There here." Liz said calmly entering the room.

"Hmm, I'm surprised they managed to find Robert, or actually be in his castle"

Johnny looked at Hikari "You know these peasants?"

Hikari glares at him for a moment, then slaps him over the head. "Yes, I know these "peasants" as you put it. They're called friends, something which you are yet to experience!"

Johnny turned his body in the opposite direction of Hikari. "I don't need friends." Johnny answered; he looked towards Liz, Fifi and Rina. "Or teamat-."

Robert then enters the room followed by Kitty a girl with long red hair, large green eyes, with a pale skin. She was wearing a green top with baggy brown trousers with a black belt.

* * *

I know it short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Rate and review plz


	4. The girls met the The Demolition Boys

In Russia at Biovolt Beyblade stadium- The elemental flower team were invited to come and participate in the Russian tournament

In Russia at Biovolt Beyblade stadium- The elemental flower team were invited to come and participate in the Russian tournament. Kai has left the bladebreakers and joined the Demolition Boys. The Demolition Boys are scheduled to face off against the Elemental Flower team.

"And coming up now from the Elemental Flower team is Fifi!" DJ jazzman shouted down the microphone, while pointing at Fifi as she walked up to the stadium.

Fifi walks up to the stadium and gets her blade and launcher out ready.

"And from the other corner we have the ruthless Brian representing the Demolition Boys!"

Brian walks up to the stadium with an unemotional face and readies his blade and launcher.

"Get ready to lose, whitey'' Fifi said with smile/smirk on her face.

Brian retaliated by giving her, his own little evil smirk.

"Okay! Bladers take your position, and in 3 2 1 let it rip!" Jazzman said with excitement.

Their beyblades both landed in the stadium but Brian landed with a "thump" and broke some of the beydish when his blade landed. Some of the broken beydish parts went flying towards Fifi. Fifi suddenly started to rub her eye. Some of the smaller pieces of the broken beydish had gotten into Fifi's eye. Fifi continuously tried to get the thing in her eye out, resulting in Fifi paying more attention in trying to get the thing out of her eye than on her beyblade. Brian smirked and his blade went for Fifi's blade. His blade made Fifi's blade fly out of the stadium.

"Wha-What happened?" Fifi asked confused trying to open her eye.

"The first match goes to Brian from the Demolition Boys!" DJ announced.

Brian catches his blade from the beystadium. He held his blade in his hand. A light came from Fifi's blade. Her bitbeast- White Fox Zoro.

"What are you doing?!" Fifi shouted at Brian with one eye open.

Her bitbeast went into Brian's blade. Brian had captured Zoro.

"Fifi!" Kitty shouted from the bench "What happened!"

Fifi had walked back to the bench still rubbing her eye "something got in my eye… and I couldn't concentrate and then Brain…he…he" Fifi said tears coming down her cheek.

Kitty bent down slightly to try and get a better look at Fifi's eye. "Open your eye Fifi" Kitty told her with a soft tone of voice. Fifi opened her eye slowly. Fifi's eye had turned red.

"Is it out of your eye now?" Rina asked

Fifi nodded.

"Hikari…" Claire said looking from Fifi to Hikari.

Hikari sighed and replied "I know, I know something was wrong with that battle, but we can't really do anything about it." Hikari quickly turned to Fifi who was looking up at Hikari with a water eye. "But don't, don't worry we'll get Zoro back for you!" Hikari said confidently, patting Fifi on the shoulders continuously. The rest of the team gave Hikari an annoyed expression.

Fifi sat down on the bench still rubbing her eye, while Kitty and Liz tried to help Fifi.

"Will the next bladers step up to the stadium, please!" DJ asked speaking down the microphone.

"So who will blade next then?" Liz asked calmly looking over at Brian and the other Demolition Boys on their bench.

"I'm gonna." Claire said standing up from the bench.

"Okay!!" DJ started to announce "it looks like Claire will be the next blader from Elemental Flower team. So which Demolition Boy will go up against her?!..."

Kai stood up from the bench.

DJ announced that "Kai will be VS against Claire!"

Hikari said in her head "_3 2 1…" _

"_Shit." _Claire said in her head giving an annoyed expression.

"_Oh yeah, I still got it!"_ Hikari thought knowing what Claire was thinking, which Hikari could tell from Claire's facial expression.

Claire and Kai both started to walk up to the beystadium.

"Why am I doing this again?" Claire said just about to walk up the steps to the stadium.

Hikari heard Claire and ran up to her, whispering into her ear…."cause you LOVEEEE him"

Claire went bright red in the face and turned to face Hikari. Hikari just smiles sweetly and then walked back to the bench. Claire continued to walk up to the beydish, her face still blushing. Claire saw Kai and looked downwards now feeling angry what Kai is doing, that he joined the Demolition Boys that he no longer cared for any of his teammates or the friends that he had met.

Kai had his eyes shut, not to bothered about the fight that is about to happen.

Claire had stopped from blushing and raised her head and looked at Kai. "Kai, why are you on the Demolition Boys?"

"That's none of your business. Or should I ask about why you never mention about the abbey to me?"

"The…abbey..?"

"You knew I came from the abbey. You're from the abbey as well, yet you didn't say anything."

"I heard you had amnesia from that explosion at the abbey. And then when…when we saw each other again you didn't say anything. So I thought you must still have amnesia. I didn't want you to remember a place like that! So I didn't tell you anything."  
"So why did you get upset from me from not remembering?"

"You didn't remember me! We were really close when we were in the abbey, because my parents worked close with your grandfather. Yet when we saw each other you didn't remember me…" Claire said with her eyes watery.

"I don't care about any of that. All that I care about is becoming stronger. And I do what ever it takes to gain that power". Kai raised his launcher ready to battle.

Claire hesitated.

DJ noticed Kai was holding up his launcher "Looks like we're ready to begin! So then bladers in 3 2.."

Claire still hadn't raised her launcher.

..1! Let it.."

Claire raised her launcher

..rip!"

Claire and Kai launched their blades into the stadium.

"Elena!!" Claire shouted summoning her white phoenix bitbeast. Her phoenix rose into the air with white flames burning floating around Elena.

"Black Dranzer!" Kai shouted. A black phoenix rose from Kai's blade. It looked just like Dranzer but had an evil present to it. The two phoenixes twist and turned causing black and white flames all over the stadium (EDIT NOTE- YIN YANG?)

"Wha…What happened to Dranzer?!" Claire said staring up at the black phoenix.

"Dranzer isn't strong another."

"Black Dranzer is way too powerful Kai! What if you end up causing another explosion like last time!

"I'm not as weak now as I was back then. Black Dranzer finish her!"

Black Dranzer attacked Elena head on. An explosion occurred. Elena disappeared and Claire's blade went flying out of the stadium and hit Hikari on the head.

During the fight of Kai VS Claire Hikari had a hypo on chocolate. Which Liz banned Hikari from having any chocolate at all; hence Hikari went into an emo state and ended up into an emo corner gloom. …….

Hikari's head jerk's up. "What the hell!" Hikari complained moving her head one side to the other to see what had hit her on the head. She then saw a blinding light moving past her head and turns around to the beystadium.

Kai was holding onto his Black Dranzer blade, capturing Claire's bitbeast. Claire's eyes sadden as she sees Kai taking Elena.

"Kai…." Claire said sadly with tears running down her cheeks falling onto the floor.

Kai looks at his blade, which now has Elena sealed within it. Kai looked up from his blade to see Claire standing with her head held downwards but with tears running down her cheeks. Kai felt a ping of guilt as he looked at Claire but he ignored this as Kai thought she deserved it. Kai walked back to the bench and sat down with his head held downwards.

Tala now stood up and walked towards the beystadium. Liz also stands up starting to walk towards the stadium but Hikari stopped Liz in her tracks by raising her arm up.

"I'll fight him." Hikari said plainly.

"_Tala is the captain for the demolition boys, and Hikari is our captain. I suppose it would be best if we let the captains face off against each other. As well as Hikari being the strongest blader on our team she would have more of a chance of winning against Tala than I would." _Liz stared at Hikari. "Okay" Liz sat back down.

Claire walked back to the bench. Rina and Kitty ran up to her.

Hikari looked at her teammates then started to walk up to the beystadium. She looks at Tala, and then looks up at Boris in the chairman's chair. She points at Boris and shouts out at him "YOU MONSTER!!"

Suddenly a random Scottish accent comes out of no where "That's me sis!" Everyone in the audience turns around and looks at Johnny.

Another random outburst comes out of the audience "I'm with ya Johnny!" The audience turns around and looks at Tyson. The rest of the bladebreakers are weary of the angry expressions they are receiving from the audience. Audience starts throwing food at Tyson.

Hikari looks back at Tala and taunts him by saying "Kai's stronger than you, and once Boris sees this he'll get rid of trash like you".

The audience are dead quiet. They are shocked at what is being said.

Tala replies "Boris isn't a bigger enough fool to do that."

Hikari looks back at her teammates, she turns back to Tala and said "I forfeit."

Tala, Hikari's teammates, the other blading teams and the rest of the audience are all shocked at Hikari's actions. Hikari walks away from the beystadium, the audience is restless at Hikari and continue shouting as Hikari walks past her teammates and heads for the Elemental Flower changing room. Claire, Fifi, Kitty, Rina and Liz look at Hikari pass by them, confused to what Hikari has done. They look at one another and then run after Hikari.

Meanwhile, Boris is sitting in his chairman seat. The computer screen next to him turns on and Kai's grandfather, Voltaire, appears on the screen.

"What is happening Boris. Have you obtained the Elemental Flower bitbeasts? I assume that Hikari and Claire's bitbeasts are secured." Voltaire said harshly.

"We have obtained…one of the beasts. We would have obtained the other beast but it would seem Hikari has forfeited her team from the tournament"

"I want that other beast Boris. As long as we collect the most powerful beasts now then collecting the other beasts later would be easy."

"Yes, Sir."

The computer screen turned off.

And another screen turns on. Tala's face appears on the screen.

"Tala go after Hikari and capture her bitbeast, and use any means necessary."

"Yes Sir."

The screen turns off once more. Boris laughs to himself.


	5. You have not right to be Captain'

**This was made by mysef and gemgemchan. It has our own OC paired up with the characters from Beyblade. Basically we have our own characters coming into the story while series 1 of beyblade is happening. Hope you will enjoy it**

**Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao**

**I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

In Elemental Flower team changing room

Hikari opened the door to their changing room. She stood in the room, already knowing what was about to happen.

Rina barged through the door followed by Kitty and Liz. Claire and Fifi walked into the room.

Rina started on Hikari first "What the hell Hikari! Why the heck would you forfeit!"

Liz decided to join in as well "Fifi and Claire have lost their bitbeasts to those Demolition Boys. I thought at least you would have decided to stand up against them and get their bitbeasts back!"

"Yeah! Like what did Fifi and Claire fight for if you're just gonna forfeit at the end!

They lost their bitbeasts ya know, are you just scared that you might lose your beasts.

Is that why you quit?!" Kitty argued.

"I was doing it so that your bit-beasts would be saved. If I couldn't beat Tala, then

none of you couldn't of." Hikari said to them.

While they were arguing amongst themselves the other teams from the BBA (white

Tigers, Allstarz, Bladebreakers, Mr Dickinson and The Majestics) are heading

towards the Elemental Flower's changing room. Tyson opens up the changing room

door and hears Hikari say…

"At the end of the day it's my decision. I'm captain of this team." Hikari said as they

were getting to her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be captain then!" Rina shouted back at Hikari.

Hikari storms out of the changing room, tears threatening to fall. Everyone moves out

of Hikari's way as she leaves the room. Her head held downwards so that no one could see her face.

Hikari wanting to get herself calm down decided to take a walk around Moscow. She walks over a bridge with a river flowing below. Hikari stares at her reflection in the water. She notices the moon reflection in the water. She moves her head slightly as something white is heading towards her in the water's reflection. Hikari looks behind her and realises its ice. She runs to the left of the bridge. The ice continues to try and attack her. Hikari avoids the attacks by jumping down onto the river bank below.

Hikari looks back up at the bridge to see what was attacking her. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees another ice attack coming towards her. She retaliates by launching her own blade at the ice. Her blade breaks the ice. Hikari looks at where the attacks where coming from. At the other side of the river bank she sees Tala.

"What the hell do you want?" Hikari asks with her beyblade spinning on her side of the river bank.

"I've come for your bitbeast."

"I've forfeited once, I forfeit this one."

Tala uses his ice attack at Hikari. His attack ended up freezing the river. Tala tried another ice attack on Hikari, this time from behind Hikari. Hikari dodged the attack and her and her blade landed onto the frozen river.

"Wolborg assault jump attack!"

Wolborg jumps high into the air and comes falling down to the ground like a bomb aiming for Hikari. Tala's blade hits the frozen river making the ice break a part. The force of the attack made Hikari's blade jump up into the air and landed onto the river bank. Hikari ends up plummeting into the icey cold water. Hikari is trending water trying to resurface, but the coldness causes her body to go numb. This makes Hikari unable to resurface.

Tala, who is standing on the river bank is now attacking Hintal non-stop. Hintal stops spinning and Tala steals Hintal away from Hikari. Tala leaves with Hintal and heads back to the abbey.

Back at the Elemental Flower's changing room the teams enter the changing room.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked.

Rina answered "Hikari has no right to be captain of this team!"

"She couldn't have done anything worse than Kai…" Tyson said quietly under his breath. Max looked at Tyson.

"She forfeited! Forfeited! She didn't even try to get their bit beasts back" Kitty said angrily pointed at Fifi and Claire. Claire and Fifi have said nothing about what Hikari has done on forfeiting.

Lee steps forward and points out to Liz, Kitty and Rina "Don't you guys get it? Hikari didn't do it because she was scared or for herself, she did it for her teammates."

"Hikari looks after you guys more than you realise it!" Johnny butted in.

Claire finally spoke "Hikari knew that none of us could defeat Tala. She forfeited so that no one else on our team would have their bitbeasts taken away. Liz, you originally were going to fight Tala but Hikari stopped you. She knew that you didn't have enough strength to defeat Tala and that you would of ended up losing your bitbeast as well, just like Fifi and me.

"So why didn't she fight Tala?" Kitty asked

"Even Hikari has her limits; she properly doesn't even have enough power to defeat Tala." Robert replied

"There's no point in battling if the Demolition Boys are going to take your bitbeast away, it's just not fair. You might as well save your bitbeast and try and come up with another way to defeat them, rather than just go against them on guts alone." Oliver said

Some of the teams looked at Tyson.

"Wha..HEY!" Tyson shouted

"Don't have ago at Hikari…" Fifi said. "Beside those Demolition Boys don't play fair in the first place" Fifi rubbed her eye.

Mr Dickinson sighed "Today has been yet another tragic day. First the Allstarz, then the White Tigers bitbeasts and now the Elemental Flower teams beast…"

"Mr D, this has gotta be illegal!" Tyson said standing in front of Mr Dickinson.

"Ummm I'll try and see what I can do Tyson but this is Russia's Chairman, their rules have vary from other countries such as our own. In any case it has been a stressful day and we shall resume this mater tomorrow."

"What about Hikari?" said Johnny

"She's a smart girl, I wouldn't worry so much, she'll come back when she's ready."

The different teams decided to go back to their hotel and sleep on everything that happened. Though it would be difficult for some

Rate and Review plz


	6. Hikari Missing

**This was made by mysef and gemgemchan. It has our own OC paired up with the characters from Beyblade. Basically we have our own characters coming into the story while series 1 of beyblade is happening. Hope you will enjoy it**

**Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao**

**I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

A moan could be heard as an alarm clock went off. Claire twisted on to her side in the bed she was still half asleep in. She reached over with her left arm and hit the alarm off button. Her eyes focused on the clock, it was 8.00am. Claire looked over at Hikari's bed and saw Hikari wasn't there. Claire sat up from her bed and looked around the room. Liz was still fast asleep in her bed. Hikari wasn't any where in the room. Claire got up from her bed and opened the joining door to the room next door where Fifi, Rina and Kitty where sleeping. Claire looked around the room. She saw Kitty sleeping on her side, Rina was sleeping on her front with her pillow on her head and Fifi was wrapped around in her quilt on her bed. There was no sign of Hikari in the room either. Claire went back to her room where Liz was still asleep. Claire went into the bathroom to get washed and dressed.

Claire continued her search by searching all over the hotel. She went into the breakfast area where a buffet table is set up. At one of the tables Tyson was stuffing his face with breakfast food and gulping down orange juice. The rest of the bladebreakers, Max, Ray and Kenny, were watching Tyson with sweatdrop expressions. The Majestics, who were at a table close to the bladebreakers, were also watching this site with disgusted faces.

Enrique who was sitting the closest to the bladebreakers table asked "Erm, does he always eat like that?" Enrique said pointing at Tyson still watching him eat.

The bladebreakers just nodded their heads. Enrique and Oliver drew a sweatdrop.

Robert who was drinking his tea with his eyes shut now opened his eyes and spotted Claire who was looking around the room.

"Hmm, what is she doing?" Robert said putting his tea cup down on the saucer.

The Majestics and the Bladebreakers looked at Robert and then turned to look at the direction Robert was looking in to see Claire.

Max stood up from his table and shouted out to Claire "Claire, over here!" waving his arm in the air with his usual happy toned voice.

Claire saw Max and noticed the others. She walked over to their tables.

"Morning!" Max said cheerfully re-sitting.

"Morkthing…" Tyson said with his mouth full of food.

Claire smiled slightly at Tyson at his remark.

"Where are the others" Kenny asked

"Their still asleep, a part from Hikari. Have…any of you guys seen her?" Claire asked still looking around the room.

Tyson gulped down his food "umm…no, why you lost her?"

"Heh….I-I'll see you later" Claire said starting to walk off.

Johnny stood up from his seat and asked to Claire "Did she even come back last night, after she…"

"Heh, heh…o-off course she did…why wouldn't she..." Claire replied

Johnny stares at her suspiciously.

"I'm gonna go look around some more. I'm sure she's around here somewhere…maybe the other teams have seen her…" Claire said walking off.

"Yeah…Johnny said quietly.

Claire went around the breakfast room and asked the other teams; white tigers and the Allstarz if they have seen Hikari. Their answers were "No" as well.

Claire's teammates entered the breakfast room dining room and spotted Claire. They ran over to Claire.

"Claire, you're up early" Kitty said happily

"As is Tyson." Liz said looking over at Tyson, who was still eating.

"Oh" Liz noticed Johnny walking up to them.

"Have you found Hikari yet?" Johnny asked

"What? Hikari?" Fifi said confused looking back and forth between Claire and Johnny

"ummm….no…" Claire admitted

"So did she even come back last night?"

"…no…"

"What! So what happened to her?! Why wouldn't she come back?!" Rina shouted

The Allstarz and The White Tigers came up to the group.

"Why do you think?" Michael said walking up to them catching his baseball up and down in his hand.

The group turn to look at the Allstarz and The White Tigers. The bladebreakers and the Majestics started to walk up to the other groups as well.

Mariah pointed put "After you guys moaned at her no wonder she wouldn't have come back"

Rina retaliated "She had no right to do that!"

"We could have won if she didn't forfeited us" Liz told them

"Just cause she is captain doesn't mean she knows what is right for us!" Kitty added.

"Okay, that's enough. It doesn't matter who is right and who is wrong, in the end she knows what is best for her team." Ray told them butting in.

"Well, we're not going to find her by standing around here arguing with each other. Let's go search for her." Kenny said

"Well sure but what if we end up getting lost?" Tyson replied

"We'll go into groups and search for her then." Oliver suggested

"Okay then." Max started "Oliver, Robert, Liz and Emily go search around together. Ray, Lee, Johnny and Michael are in one group. Tyson, Enrique, Gary and Rina are together. Mariah, Kitty, Steve and myself are together. Which leaves Kenny, Kevin, Fifi and Eddy are another group. Clair-…"

Claire wasn't any where around.

"She must have left…" Kenny said.

"Okay then guys. Let's stay together in our groups and search around the city okay." Max told everyone.

"Do we have a say in this?" Kitty said to Max "you sorta sorted this out all on your own"

"Yup! Besides its team bonding!" Max replied happily back to Kitty

"But how is this team bond—" Kitty was cut off as Max started to push her back towards the exit.

Mariah and Steve followed behind them. The other groups also left, Max's group went to search around the outside of the hotel, Kenny's group stayed within the hotel and searched, Tyson's group went and searched at the beystadium, Ray's group went to search near the outside of the red square area and Robert's group went to search in the red square.

* * *

Rate and review plz


	7. Finally found her

**This was made by mysef and gemgemchan. It has our own OC paired up with the characters from Beyblade. Basically we have our own characters coming into the story while series 1 of beyblade is happening. Hope you will enjoy it**

**Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao**

**I do not own beyblade.**

As Ray's group (Ray, Johnny, Lee and Michael) were heading to the outside of Red Square something caught Ray and Lee eyes on the side of the river bank.

"Hey, what's that?" Lee said looking downwards at the river bank.

"I don't know." Ray said.

Ray's group ran over towards the side of the bridge and looked down at the river bank. They saw something shining down there.

"Isn't that…" Michael started

"…a beyblade!" Johnny finished.

Ray's group went around the bridge and jumped over the side of the bridge and landed on the river bank below.

"This is Hikari's blade" Johnny said picking up the beyblade.

"So where's Hikari then?" Lee said

They all raised their heads and looked around the river bank area.

"Hikari!" Ray said spotting Hikari on the side of the river bank. The top half of Hikari's body was lying on top of the river bank while her legs were still in the water.

Ray and the rest of the group ran over to Hikari. Michael managed to get to Hikari first. He pulled her out of the water. Johnny was standing still frozen solid as he watched his older sister being dragged out of the water. Michael laid Hikari down on the river bank on her back. Ray bent down to check her windpipes.

"She's freezing!" Michael said started to pull off his jacket. Lee copied Michael and pulled his jacket off as well.

"Johnny!" Lee shouted trying to bring Johnny back to reality. Johnny shook his head and pulled off his jacket as well.

Michael, Johnny and Lee gathered around Hikari and Ray.

Ray looked up at the others "She's breathing."

They managed to put two of the jackets on Hikari. Michael picked up Hikari and carried her in his arms. The other two jackets were put upon Hikari as well.

"Okay, now where's the hospital?" Ray said asking the others.

The other guys stood still and had a forgetful moment.

"Erm…that-a-way." Lee said pointing to the right. They all heading right towards the hospital.

After Ray's group had gotten to the hospital Hikari was taken into a room and treated. She is now resting in one of the hospital beds with Johnny sitting by her side. Ray had notified the other groups and told them that Hikari was now at the hospital. The other groups got to the hospital as fast as they could.

"Is Hikari okay?" Rina asked to Ray

"She's resting in one of the rooms right now. Johnny is with her."

Rina let out a sigh.

"That's good" Fifi added.

"Hey where's Claire?" Kitty asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot she went off on her own."

"I'll go ring her." Liz said calmly

Claire was walking around the red square at this time. Claire suddenly thought she spotted Kai. She started to run towards him but her phone went off. Claire answered her phone and Liz said _"We found Hikari; she is in the hospital right now."_

"Is she okay?"

"_Yes, she is resting at the moment though."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment."

Claire ended the conversation. And wondered if she should go to the hospital or go and find Kai. She began to turn around and go back but she saw Kai and went after him. She ended up chasing him nearly all the way to the outside of the abbey gates.

When she nearly got closer to him she ran passed him and stood in front of him. Kai stood still.

"What did you do to Hikari?!" Claire demanded to Kai.

Kai gave her a glare before closing his eyes and saying "What do you want?"

Claire used her right hand and slapped Kai on the side of his face. Claire was

breathing heavily. Kai face was facing left looking slightly downwards. Kai kept his

face low and shoved past Claire. Kai headed towards the abbey. Claire remanded still

her head low. She then ran forgetting about Kai and headed towards the hospital.

before Kai entered into the abbey he turned around to watch Claire run off. He looked

at the floor wondering what Claire meant.

Kai entered the abbey. He headed towards the training room. Already in the training

room was Tala practicing with his Wolborg.

"I summon Hintal" Tala said.

A bright light came from his blade and a white tiger came out of the beyblade.

"Now attack!"

The white Tiger attacked the beyblade in the dish. It destroyed the beyblade.

Tala caught his blade and stepped down the steps of the arena. Kai passed Tala and

stopped to talk to him.

"You got Hintal from Hikari."

"It was quiet easy." Tala replied confidently.

"So what exactly did you do to Hikari?"

"I did what I had to do to get her bitbeast. It was under Boris's orders. Why would

someone like you care anyway, Kai. Besides you took Claire's bitbeast with no

problem." Tala said coldly.

"Hn. I don't care about Claire or anyone else, as long as I can become stronger."

was Kai's reply.

"Oh really, then what were you doing just now talking to Claire?"

"Apparently something is up with Hikari, so I assume you had something to do with it

since you now have her bitbeast."

"She was a fool for forfeiting the match. No one runs away from the Demolition

Boys."

"Hn." Was all Kai had to say before he walked away.

Claire ran through the hospital's doors. She saw Fifi, Liz and Robert waiting at the

reception.

"Where is she?" Claire asked out of breath.

"She's okay, Claire." Fifi told her.

"She's this way" Robert said.

Claire, Liz and Fifi followed Robert. They walked down a corridor and the other

teams were there waiting outside Hikari's room.

"Why are you guys outside?" Claire asked confused.

"He won't let us in." said Tyson impatiently standing outside the door, his arms

crossed.

Robert sighed and opened the door to the room. "Johnny, would you stop being

selfish and let everyone else in to the room, everyone is just as worried as you are."

Johnny stood up from his chair and complained that "If it wasn't for Rina, Liz and

Kitty's fault then Hikari wouldn't be in this situation!"

Hikari opened her eyes, blinking so that her eyes would get used to the light. "Johnny,

it's not their fault, it's my fault. I'm the one who ran off."

"Hikari…" Kitty said sadly.

Hikari just smiled and said "its okay. It doesn't really hurt" Hikari said smiling

waving her hand up and down, which was actually causing pain for Hikari TT-TT

The other teams finally come into the room.

"Finally!" Tyson said while entering the room. Only to be hit on the back off the head

by Rina.

"Ya gonna cause me brain damage!" Tyson said complaining while rubbing his head.

"You don't have a brain, so we don't have to worry about that." Kenny replied.

Everyone started to laugh including Hikari, who was laughing in pain.

"Hikari" Ray said "here, we found this on the river bank." Ray handed over Hikari's

beyblade. The blade had no bitbeast inside.

"So what happened, Hikari? How'd your beyblade end up beaten up like that? And

what happened to your bitbeast?" Tyson asked concerned.

"Erm…I don't really remember. But someone attacked me with their beyblade."

"hmmmm…."Tyson said leaning in closer. "You telling the truth?"

Rina gained an angry vain on her head and fist "don't lean in close to her like that!"

Rina punch him on the head.

Hikari smiled and then gave a cough.

Kitty got worried and asked "Are you okay, you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine I'm fine." Hikari told her

"I think she needs to rest" Johnny told everyone.

"I may be ill but I'm not dying."

"Ya gonna rest Hikari." Johnny pulled the quilt cover onto Hikari.

"Yeah! So everyone move your butts outta here!" Fifi said in an upbeat tone of voice.

Everyone started to move out of the room, some of them waved to Hikari before

leaving the room others wished her to get well.

"Out, out, out!" Fifi continued

"That means you as well" Liz said calmly pushing Fifi's back towards the door as

well.

"ohhhh" Fifi moaned leaving the room as well

* * *

Rate and Review plz,


	8. Kai's back, YAY, I think

Three days after Kai has returned to his old team the bladebreakers

Three days after Kai has returned to his old team the bladebreakers.

During the day Kai decided to walk around Moscow. While outside the hotel and

heading towards the red square Kai spots Claire.

Claire was lending against the side of the bridge looking down at the river's flow below. Kai came and stand near to Claire on the bridge. Claire shut her eyes and gave out a sigh. She opened her eyes and saw Kai's reflection in the water. Claire jumped at this and stood back from the railing. She looked at Kai.

Kai looked at Claire and said "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just headed towards the hospital to see Hikari but I got distracted…" Claire looked back down at the river, remembering what Johnny said about finding Hikari on the river bank.

Kai looked at Claire and noticed that she was looking down at the river bank. "This is where Hikari got hurt by Tala?"

Claire looked at Kai "What, Tala hurt her?"

Kai nodded. "He gave the impression that he did something to her while taking her bitbeast."

Claire looked sadden. "I'm sorry."

Kai, who was taken back by this sudden apology, looked at Claire. "For what?"

"…When I… slapped you…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I mean… well because Hikari-"

"Hikari what?" Hikari said from behind Claire.

Claire jumped and turned around to see Hikari and Johnny, the MacGregor siblings.

"What's with people trying to scare me today?!" Claire said waving her arms about.

Kai stepped forward. He looked at Hikari and saw the extent of her injuries that her former teammate caused to her. Her arms were covered in bandaged and she had another bandage around her head. Kai wasn't too sure on what to say to her, while Kai was thinking what to say Hikari just said-

"Hi Kai!" waving her hand happily.

"You're too happy sometimes." Johnny said bluntly.

"What's wrong with being happy? Its not like Kai attacked me."

Kai grew a sweatdrop. "I'm pretty surprised you can stand up after six days, after what Tala did to you."

Claire looked at Kai, now knowing that Kai was telling the truth. Johnny looked back and forth continuously between Hikari and Kai starting a hissy fit. Hikari let a sigh out and walked away from her younger sibling. "Let's head back to the hotel guys!" Hikari said happily. Hikari who was walking up front followed by Johnny and then Kai and Claire.

"Why is she so happy?" Kai asked

"Who knows." Was Claire's response

Hikari who is in front of everyone had a TT-TT expression thinking "damn it Kai! I had everything under control, now I got to explain everything about what happened! Damn it damn it damn it!"

Kai sneezes (NOTE-in Japan when you sneeze it's believed that someone is talking about you)

Claire looks at Kai, Claire places her hand on his forehead. Kai wasn't expecting this so he stood still as Claire stood in front of him feeling his forehead. Kai looked down at Claire.

"You feeling okay?" Claire asked

"er…yeah I'm fine. You going to slap me again or something."

Claire gave a pout expression and tapped his forehead.

"Hey!!" Hikari called back. "Let's go guys!"

Kai and Claire started walking again. They all head back towards the hotel. Claire, Hikari and Johnny go to the hotels medical room cause Johnny is worried about Hikari. Kai goes back to his room where his teammates are waiting for him.

The bladebreakers have a toast for Kai for coming back to their team. Tyson asks about the abbey. Kai has long speech where he explains about the Balkov abbey and Voltaire.

Mr Dickinson and Tyson's father enter the room through the door.

"Er…Dad!" Tyson said seeing his father

"Hey Mr D!" Max greeted.

Hikari came running through the door as well. Followed by Claire. That seemed to be out of breath.

"Wha- Hikari, Claire. What are you guys doing?" Kenny asked

"Wh..why are we running again..?" Claire asked Hikari out of breath.

Hikari shut the door. She turned around to see everyone in the room looking at her.

"Er…Hi guys! I'm just er…" Hikari said but then she was interrupted by a banging on the door.

BANG BANG. Went the door. "Hikari come out here now!" Johnny said from the other side of the door.

Hikari ran behind Ray. "Don't let him find me!" Hikari said pulling Ray so that he stood in front of her.

"Ermmm.." was Ray's answer to that.

Kai had a sweatdrop

Tyson was utterly confused.

Max was just smiling.

Kenny looked worried.

Mr D was smiling.

Tyson's father was confused.

Claire had an annoyed expression.

Tyson's grandfather ruined this moment by coming through the room's ceiling with his bokken sword. "Yo dude, how you holding up?"

"Grandpa! Don't you know how to use a door!"

"Hmm, why you all tripping little dude?"

"Ahhh!! I don't understand your slang!"

"Hahahaha, nor I some times!" He pats Tyson on the back

"ow ow ow…" Tyson complained receiving the pats on the back

"You don't know the meaning of pain!" Hikari said

Tyson's grandpa stop hitting Tyson on the back.

"Oh really. Well you don't have to do sword practice at 5am every morning. That's painful!"

"I'm more worried about those kids at the abbey." Kenny said plainly.

Tyson started "Oh yeah. Hey Kai, how do you know Claire?"

Claire gave a shocked expression to this.

Kai was also taken by this remark. "It's a long story Tyson."

"Don't worry, don't worry we have plenty of time!" Tyson said cheerfully.

"_heh." _Hikari thought in her head "_Time for payback from when you told it was Tala who hurt me Kai." _"It all happened a long time ago…."

Claire gave an annoyed expression towards Hikari.

"I don't really remember Tyson." Was Kai's answer

Hikari smirked evilly. "Well, you see..." started Hikari.

Claire and Kai were both giving an annoyed look at Hikari. The rest of the bladebreakers, Mr D and Tyson's grandpa were looking at Hikari as if wanting to know more.

"From what I remember you told me Claire, your parents worked for Voltaire. Claire's parents lived in the abbey as did their daughter. Claire's parents were working within the abbey, dunno what they were working on though….scientists I think. Anyway, one day Claire's parents "mysteriously" died. Claire's grandfather found out about their deaths and went to find Claire. He found her in the abbey, and he took her out of there."

"ahhhhhhh" said the bladebreakers.

Kai had an unsure look on his face as he looked at Hikari. Claire on the other hand had an anime vein popping up on her head.

"…and then, hmmm, what happened next….oh we met. Er….where did Claire and I meet…."

"Umm, don't worry about it Hikari" Tyson said waving his hand up and down.

Hikari had gone into her own little world "..no that was Oliver, I met Robert there…..I met the blonde hair, Italian boy there…" Hikari said pointing into thin hair.

The bladebreakers were slightly confused onto what Hikari was thinking.

"Enrique…" Ray said to Hikari looking at her from his seat.

"That's the one!" Hikari said happily "Good Kitty cat" Hikari said patting Ray on the head.

Everyone had sweatdrops from their heads, Ray had the biggest one.

"You had any chocolate today Hikari?" Claire asked

"No Johnny hasn't given me any…TT-TT his big meanie!!" Hikari said crying walking over towards Claire. Hikari got to Claire about to give what anyone would assume a hug but she suddenly, out of the blue pushed Claire into Kai. Claire stumbled into Kai. Kai caught Claire before she fell. Claire looked up at Kai and started to blush. You could hear Hikari giggling as Kai helped Claire back up onto her feet.

Claire looked at Hikari with an angry expression. Hikari smiled innocently at Claire.

"Hikari what the hell!" Claire said now having gone from blushing to anime veins.

"Heh, my plan is working perfectly…hee hee" Hikari said with shifty eyes.

"What plan!" Kai said

"ummm…."

Claire made a run at her but Hikari made a run for it, and ran around the room. Hikari went pasted Tyson and ended up tripping over his feet. Hikari felled forwards towards Ray. Ray got up off his seat and caught Hikari in his arms falling onto the floor. Ray landed on his back making sure Hikari didn't hurt herself.

Ray looked at Hikari and said "Ya know, you should take it more easy, you just got out of hospital."  
Hikari blushed. Hikari got up and waved her hand up and down "I'm fine, I'm fine" as Hikari turned around and banged into the table edge, hurting her leg. "I'm not fine!!" TT-TT Ray stood up and pulled her back so that she sat down on the chair Ray was seating on. Ray signed.

"I should tell Johnny what just happened, as Johnny gets very protective of you when you get hurt" Said Claire plainly to Hikari

"I'll be good'' Hikari said, with a pouty face


End file.
